Art of Suicide
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Faith and her friends were once living a lovely life, but one day she is forced with a horrendous fear that when she wakes she finds herself somewhere she thought she would never be. Despite the odd way of life, she accepts. Join her on her journey that may be lengthy in time and acceptance of herself?
1. Chapter 1

**I own only my ocs and the somewhat plot, so don't go psycho on me. ;)**

 **Art of Suicide**  
 **Chapter 1**

Faith Charity Amity breathes in deeply and out heavily, the crowd in front of her watch carefully, their dreamily analyzing eyes makes her skin crawl in annoyance. What could make her so interesting?

She begins singing softly, the lightly classical music playing along with her words, and her friends behind her adding their words.  
 _"The art of suicide, nightgowns and hair_  
 _Curls flying every which way_  
 _The pain too pure to hide_  
 _Ridges of size_  
 _Meant to conceal lover's lies_

 _Under the arches of moonlight and sky_  
 _Suddenly easy to contemplate why, why_  
 _Why live a life_  
 _That's painted with pity and sadness and strife_  
 _Why dream a dream_  
 _That's tainted with trouble and less than it seems_  
 _Why bother bothering_  
 _Just for a poem or another sad song to sing_  
 _Why live a lie_  
 _Why live a lie"_  
 _She slowly makes her way to a wheel chair and push the chair forward, as she sings the song with so much emotion, it sways the crowd in a trance. The melancholy song plays imaginary stories in her head, as if she has been in the old times before. Sadly, she has not._  
 _Faith stands up slowly beginning to dance with the other two companions, swaying their hands and body along with the song._  
 _"The art of suicide, gritty and clean_  
 _Conveys a theatrical scene_  
 _Alas, 'I've gone' she cried_  
 _Ankles displayed_  
 _Melodramatically laid_

 _Under the arches of moonlight and sky_  
 _Suddenly easy to contemplate why, why_  
 _Why live a life_  
 _That's painted with pity and sadness and strife_  
 _Why dream a dream_  
 _That's tainted with trouble and less than it seems_  
 _Why bother bothering_  
 _Just for a poem or another sad song to sing_  
 _Why live a lie_  
 _Why live a lie"- Art of Suicide, Emilie Autumn._  
As the song ends, the crowd applause her until they begin to beg for another song. Faith smiles gracefully and the lights shut off as she opens her mouth to sings lowly, "Carousel" by Hanna Furry. The two begin to dance rhythmically to the song, Faith twirls in her ivory dress with a red ribbon, she pushes her emotions through her aching heart and out her painted lips.  
 _"I would have loved to see you grow old, friend_  
 _I would have loved to know you 'till the end_  
 _I would have loved to see you smile again_  
 _I would have loved to watch you turn grey_  
 _I would have loved to have just one more day_  
 _But all I know is that you've gone away_  
 _But I swear that I can hear you say"_

Silence fell suit after she finishes the song, the crowd awestruck as they watch her wordless, mouth agape. Their unable to figure out what has caused these new emotions had come from, the aching sorrow slits through their skin straight to their souls. The crowd steps up from their seats and step slowly towards her, their eyes hauntingly weeping eternally.  
She backs away from them as she begins to feel the claustrophobia, she turns on her heels and dashes out of the tent straight to her own abode near the riverside. She slams the door shut and slides to the ground with tears streaming down her face.  
Faith crawls to her bed on the floor and collapses on it, she grips her satin sheets tightly, feeling her own tattoo skin stretching, her jagged canine teeth piercing her painted lips drawing small dribbles of blood.  
"Oh god, what...what did I do?" she whispers out, the hands begin to bleed from her scarred wrists.  
Her blood runs cold as the fear begins to writhe and crawls to the surface, she couldn't stop the scream tear through her crimson lips. She succumbs to the sleep within her, not noticing the furry white tail next to her.  
As Faith wakes, she climbs out of bed and wraps her wrists securely. The throbbing sensation in her head pound painfully, she grips her head as she shuts her eyes tightly. "Ugh.. what in the world?" she whispers, her voice hoarse from earlier.  
The tent door opens revealing in older woman in a cloak with a key in hand, she holds a hand carve cane tightly. She coughs weakly, whilst smiling softly. "Faith, my dear...sweet child, you need to get out..of here...They found us, they found you." she states in a whisper, she pulls out a lovely small crystal necklace from her cloak and passes it to Faith.  
"Maggie...I-I can't, they're here? No...We have to get out of here!" Faith orders, grabbing Maggie by the forearm.  
Maggie never once lost her kind smile, all she did in return is shake her head. "I cannot go, you need to. I'm too old and frail, I'll only slow you down...but please" she lets out another rusty cough and continues in a strained voice. "You need to leave, hun. That necklace...it will protect you.. my great-grandmother passed that to me..I never had children...So I'm passing it to you, my dear child"  
Faith holds the necklace dearly to her heart, feeling the crystal hum to life beneath her fingertips. Quickly as she can, she packs her bags and grabs her violin, darting out the door with Maggie in hand." No, shut up. You're going with me, Courteney, Macey! Where are you?" She calls out, hoping to hear her friends reply.  
The screams of terror echo in the night, the tents burning around her catching everything on fire. She pulls Maggie behind her in the shadows away from the cursed fire, the two performing women burst from the burning tent with blood splattered on their skins, creating their perfect murdering wenches.  
"We need to leave, now!" Faith demands, the fire in her eyes burning intensely.  
The two murdering wenches nod before noticing old Maggie, they understood what Faith is doing. Maggie was and is a mother to them all, forgetting her behind is like a sin to them.  
"Come let us leave now...mother-Noo!" Faiths shouts jumping back in surprise as six arm Jamaican Jakanna falls in front of them dismembered. Her eyes are missing from the sockets, the scene making the women's stomachs churn.  
They keep their mouth shut, moving on from the disheartening scene. Every direction they went, they heard the gut wrenching screams from the campsite. The panic in each of them are clawing to escape, but they had to stay strong or they will be found.  
"I'm glad these freaks are dead, but where the fuck is Elizabeth? She's somewhere!" a voce booms in the distance.  
Faith feels her heart beat harder against her ribcage, the memories of her past beginning to come alive once more. She couldn't believe the found her.  
"Elizabeth come out, please come out. Daddy wants to play with you!"

Faith clenches her fists tightly causing them to pale. She glances around the campsite, they are nearly out of here. She clings to the hope that still holds a tight grasp on her.  
"Co,e on, lets...ahhh!" she lets out a terrified scream as somebody jumps in front of them, she stumbles back with eyes wide in horror.  
Her brother stood before them covered in blood and guts, his square build and dark hair creating a gothic look, his own depressing attire makes her sick to her stomach.  
"Hey, Dad! I found Elizabeth, she made friends with these freaks!" he calls out loudly, gaining the older man's attention.  
Another man with slick back hair and trashy clothing walks out of a tent, his face full with a ragged untamed beard. He appears living in a van or box.  
"Jeez, Elizabeth. You look like a whore in that dress, I don't fucking understand you or your dumb mother. Now be a good girl and get over-"she screams angrily, cracking her knuckles as the moonlight shines on her from the sky behind.  
"Girls...I hope the legend is real..Ummm.. Forgive me, meet me at out special place" she whispers softly, the three women's eyes rose in horror. Understanding that she wants to follow her plan, the one that has to send for an old ghost, if her father and brother came looking for her.  
 _"Seven Devils"-Florence & The Machines_  
 _Holy water cannot help you now_  
 _Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_  
 _I don't want your money_  
 _I don't want your crown_  
 _See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

 _Holy water cannot help you now_  
 _See I've come to burn your kingdom down_  
 _And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  
 _I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

 _Seven devils all around me!_  
 _Seven devils in my house!_  
 _See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
 _I'll be dead before the day is done_

 _Seven devils all around you_  
 _Seven devils in your house_  
 _See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
 _I'll be dead before the day is done_  
 _Before the day is done_

 _And now all your love will be exorcised_  
 _And we will find you saints to be canonized_  
 _And it's an even song_  
 _It's a melody_  
 _It's a battle cry_  
 _It's a symphony_

 _Seven devils all around me_  
 _Seven devils in my house_  
 _See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
 _I'll be dead before the day is done_

 _Seven devils all around you_  
 _Seven devils in your house_  
 _See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
 _I'll be dead before the day is done_  
 _Before the day is done_  
 _Before the day is done_  
 _Before the day is done_

 _They can keep me out_  
 _'Til I tear the walls_  
 _'Til I save your heart_  
 _And to take your soul_  
 _For what has been done_  
 _Cannot be undone_  
 _In the evil's heart_  
 _In the evil's soul_

 _Seven devils all around you_  
 _Seven devils in your house_  
 _See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
 _I'll be dead before the day is done_  
 _Before the day is done"_

They all feel the goosebumps climb up their arms and down their spines. Maggie, Courteney and Macey glance at each other, the haunting melody releasing their deepest fears.  
"What the hell is she doing?" her father asks harshly, his jagged teeth shining devilishly under the moonlight as it cascades down from the sky.  
Green mist begins to slither into the campground, silencing the screams and atrocious agony the air held. "October thirty first...oh crap" Faith's brother curses under his breath, he analyzes the mist and a man walking in the distance, he appears dressed as if he came from the Victorian era, or he is cosplaying. Either one, its terrifying yet enchanting.  
"Run" Maggie whispers.  
The three girls grip the older woman's hand and pull her towards the woods. They heard in the distance, "Tell me, what is your stories, freaks? I smell ...I can feel your evils" Her brother and father shout.  
She glances behind her to see if anything or anybody is following them, she lets out a sigh and walk on, the group far ahead of her. She trips on a tree root and collides against the dirt of the earth. She turns on her back watching the green mist surround her. The man steadily walks towards her and stares down, his eyes fixated on her.  
"What is your story, young one?" he falls silent, lost in his thoughts before arguing with himself. "You are not the one"  
She blacks out, fearing that she is either dead or asleep. Her haunting dreams making her sit up screaming terrified. She surveys the morning misty air. "What the hell was that...?" Her friends surround her this time.  
"What's wrong?" Macey asks with concern heavy in her words.  
Maggie watches her with heavy tired eyes, the poor women is sicken with old age and an undiagnosed illness. "Sweety, we are...no, we're not supposed...not here!" she complained, looking around cautiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith and her two adopted sisters glance at each other then took a seat on a long long of a fallen tree on the ground.  
"Faith what did you see before you went unconscious?" Maggie asks her slowly, her words falling from her lips in a serious tone.  
Faith rubs her arms as she lets outs a heavy sigh, her eyes heavy with concentration. "I'm not so sure what I saw, I seen a man above me in the old world's attire and looking in his eyes was...so haunting. It was like he stared in my soul, knowing everything I did...it was...I can't find a word to fit it" her eyes focused on the ground below her, "I don't understand how that is relevant to this incident. I don't know what's going on"  
Maggie pulls out a finely sewn leather bound notebook, flips through it before she finds the page and shows them.  
Faith and the girls gawk at the picture in the notebook, Maggie smiles wryly. "Is that who you saw?" Faith inclines her head shocked.  
"How the fuck-how...what?!" she exclaims, unsure what to believe anymore. At one point she was home, the next her dad and brother found her and now she's in the woods that looked untouched.  
"How...he's dead...the legend is true?!" Faith shouts, backing away from Maggie. "He's a ghost?"  
Maggie smiles sadly as she nods at the girls, "My dear, I met this man once when I was very young. My father didn't believe in the man an"d forced everyone to perform one Halloween night when I was only eight. He went to everyone around our small camp and questioned everybody, searching for the tainted ones. The ones with the greatest sins, as I believe..." Maggie takes a deep breath, her lips cracked and dry. She licks them before continuing on, "That night I lost a father and my best friend. It turned out my father was the wickedest of them all, he confessed to assaulting my sister in many ways, and killing my grandmother. She was the carnival mistress before he took over. This was just sixty years ago my little girls..."  
Maggie's eyes watered, but not one fell from her. Faith embraced her mother figure, the other girls joined in. Maggie felt the innocence in the girls, their life force is pure and tranquil. Not once did she ever feel something so angelic in her life span, and she did think twice about her previous dislike for the world.  
"He...he came to you?" the girls breath out.  
Maggie lets out a horrified gasp, realizing the world around them. "We're...no, we're at -no we're in the past"  
"If you say such disturbing news...but... where are we? What timeline are we in?" Faith ponders aloud as she examined the surroundings.  
They notice a small path that leads to a road, they follow it slowly and cautiously. "We're in England... two hundered years ago"  
"The Victorian Era? No way, that's freaking awesome!" Faith cheers, her heart brimmed with awe and excitement. She always wondered what it is like to be in this timeline, how the dresses, tea parties and magnificent house with it's charm. Everything she always wanted and dreamed of.  
"What, oh shit. How are we going to blend in, heck even wandering around as women we could get raped" Courtney grumbles, her despise for the era she hated most from history.  
Maggie smiles as she pulls out a velvet pouch, she whispers to the lowly, afraid to have others hear her. "We have coin. Enough that we will survive here"  
They wander to a small town, searching for a seamstress shop. In the middle of a row of shops was the shop they looked for. Men and women wander pass them, giving them double takes as the oddly dressed girls went past them. They didn't say a word though other than low whispers amongst themselves.  
They entered the shop, a thin corset wearing auburn haired woman turned around in her darling dress. "Searching for me? What do you require?"  
"Clothing, we have money to pay to blend in. We are trying to appear worthy of attention you have. Please and we will pay lovely" Maggie tells the woman , making her laugh lightly.  
"Ah, yes. I will fit you girls to be magnificent like balls I used to go to when I was a child" the woman chimes, turning to grab a measure rope. She measures everyone before her, writing them down on paper.  
"Come back in a week and I will have them ready for you"  
They girls say their thank you and leave from the shop. As they stayed for the week in an inn nearby, they only left it several times under a cloak and hood. Many wondered if they were travelers, merchants or dutiful law bringers.


	3. Chapter 3

The group left back to retrieve the attire they requested from the seasoned seamstress, they paid her handsomely with gold coins. They carried onwards to find a home to settle in, they passed as mother and daughters from the north, and the lie that the "Father" is abroad and couldn't be in presence. Due to the hastily and unfortunate circumstance that the women couldn't truly live on their own.  
Their landlord was a bitter and old man with a heartless wife that couldn't care about their existence, showing the cold side of the Victorian Age in England. They had to spend bitter days in Old London, inside the slums of crowded housing. At least they had only their own space, despite noisy neighbors on both sides of the walls. Where they lived they had no inside plumbing and the sewage ran down the streets.  
The streets were worse, they saw people make their way through the slick excrement of the horse dung on the streets. They had on mind to gather as much as they can before high tailing it out of the city.  
Faith holds her legs close to her chest, she warily watches the door hoping that there will be no intruders. Maggie, Courtney and Macey analyze the dusty unhygienic room. "This is freaking rubbish, how dare we here just trying to find ourselves away from everything- what the hell went wrong?"  
Maggie shakes her head as she watches the girls, "Mr. Aubornlyn finds you a very attractive girl and wishes to begin courting" she says grief ridden, the girls gawk in horror. "Who?"  
Maggie's eyes peer in Faith's own fire colored ones sadly. "I'm sorry, my dear child" the words fell on Faith's ears like a hot iron against her skin. She stands up hastily and turns to her motherly figure. "What the fuck?Are you kidding me, that-that sleazy ugly mug son of a whore wants to court me? He can go fuck himself to the grave and back. I don't care if he's the freaking landlord, I'll leave if I have too" she growls lowly, the iris of her eyes slant dangerously.  
They heard a low 'meow' outside of the door, Faith wanders over to the solid wood door and crack it open, on the dirty floor held the most treasure and purest color before her, a beautiful little kitten peers up at Faith hungrily, the little kitty's ribs are poking out of her skin malnourished.  
Faith scoops the kitten up and shuts the door, she locks it before turning to show her friends. "Look, it's so pretty!" she exclaims happily, creating the atmosphere light and the young women begin to laugh lightly.  
"It's cute, it looks like you without your eyes though" Macey points out the obvious, the kitten's eyes are blue instead of red.  
"What the hell should we do, perhaps get the fuck out?" Macey says, ready to pack her small bag and leave this horrendous place to the seaside where she always feels free.  
Maggie's stomach growls uncontrollably creating the other stomachs to growl together. The hunger pangs set in strongly, in this time food was instant like fast food joints and the massive factories and supermarkets like their own timeline.  
"Perhaps get food first? We have money to get something that will last a few days?" Courtney inquires to her beloved friends. They smile at her and stood up slowly and made their way to venture to shops outside.  
They locked the door to their living quarters and head outside the sludge covered streets. The aroma entered their nostrils, the urine and excrement made their senses go overboard.  
They heard footsteps behind them, they hurried on faster as much as Maggie can go with her frail old bones. "My my, isn't it my dear Faith and her family?" They freeze in their steps and turn to see somebody Faith hated to always come across, her landlord and the man who wishes to have her lay under him. The thought made her sick to her stomach.  
stares intently at Faith, ignoring her companions. He snaps his fingers and several men burst from behind the boxes and garbage piles, they grab Macey, Maggie and Courtney. He places both of his hands on his elegantly decorative walking cane. Everything about him screamed money and higher than living fashion. "Greetings, lef̱ká margaritária mou ston o̱keanó. How are you faring in this beautiful crisp morning?"  
Faith almost scoffed, everything about London in this time is horrible. The air is putrid and it has so much contamination and diseases she wanted to burn everything down to the ground. "It's quite dandy, it's a pretty place" she remarked sarcastically.  
He lets out a hollow laugh, "It is, isn't it? Everything is remarkable, the industrialism is getting better. Now on more important manners at hand, I wish to take your hand in marriage and life, the outcome is clear" The men behind her friends draw crimson stained daggers and they place it at their throats.  
Faith feels her heart drop through her stomach to the ground, her knees weak and her skin crawling uncomfortably. She shuts her eyes blocking the tears ready to escape her swollen amber eyes. "Why do you want me?" she questions him, feeling grief ridden and fear.  
He adjusts his stance dominantly, "Ah, agápi̱ mou. You are the most rarest well-bred woman I ever seen. Your delightful hair and enchanting eyes bring me to the utmost wonderment, you're mine like the many I have under my employment. Somebody as beauty gifted should become a wife cared and loved like a Princess she is"  
'A Princess? How stupid' She mentally snarls. She glanced at everything he had on, his well token care of clothes, his clean skin and jewelry he wore. He made her wonder how many times he had ripped somebody off or if he's one of the people who don't do a thing about the street scum.  
"Not saying a word, how fitting. You're always quiet, show me your voice woman!"  
She lets out a low growl before giving him a snarky remark. "To what, become some sick fantasy of yours? You do nothing about the lives of these poor people, why should I become a wife to you when you sit on your hands and let hundreds and thousands of children die everyday?!"  
He stares at her in shock before it disappears, he snickers at her childish behavior. For once he never came across a woman who was a rare breed like her to talk back to him, he felt his pants tighten. "Ahh, you do sound like an Angel" he chimes in thought.  
"WIll you become mine or what? I am not taking a 'no' for an answer, your friends will die if you do say that word"  
"I..." Faith glances at her friends that are at mercy of 's men with sharp barber razors in hand. She hated what the future can come if she agrees and fears the day that her family would die before her eyes. She had no other choice and she would have to live with this for the rest of her life.  
"I-I accept your proposal, but only if you let them live and I can see them when I wish...I'll be your wife if only you accept my wishes" she tells im strongly, hoping that the well dressed, yellow teeth and near balding man would agree with her conditions.  
He analyzes her carefully from his distance, his face void from any emotion shows little no hope behind his lifeless eyes but he begins to smirk arrogantly before it disappears. "Excellent, koukli mou. You have picked the best choice in marrying a wealthy man like myself, I care not for the social normalizes of this society as much as my beneficiaries. Now we must settle the plans for our wedding"  
Faith freezes, ice slithering through her veins like ice in a tundra storm. "Wedding?" she chokes out, gaining a raised eyebrow from the man. "Oh, don't play coy. We will have a grand wedding and everybody is to attend, we must face the world as husband and wife."  
She shakes her head unable to let her heavy resentful sigh fall from her light pink lips. Her tail wraps around her waist securely, she feels her heart heavy with lead.  
"I..yes...as you wish"she says emotionless, her friends stare at her shocked beyond belief. They wondered what go to her accepting his offer, she wished that she would deny and run far away from them yet they wanted her to say 'yes' for their own survival.  
That day Faith had been escorted to a marvelous manor that made her eyes nearly bulge from her eye sockets in awe. The highly decorated and oriented building made her squeal inside with excitement. For once she didn't think about her situation and marriage.  
The carriage ride to the front of the mansion made her gawk even more at how exquisite the place is. "It's humongous" she whispers.  
The man who is her husband soon smirks at her before waiting fo the servants to open the carriage door, he gets out of the carriage and helps Faith out like a gentleman.  
Every servant he had been far beautiful than she ever was, they had arousing body sizes that are modern supermodel breathtakingly vain. Except for their tall heights, olive and darker skin colors.  
"Girls, this is my dear Faith. She is to me my wife soon, now please show her around and then her room, you all will take good care of her!" he barks an order sternly and head past them inside the massive abode of his.  
Faith didn't know the land is full of gardens and the acres she did wonder about, she did question why she never heard of this place in her own time and no records of it either?  
"How do you lie the Evergreen Blossom Acres? is a wonderful man, miss Faith. He cares for us all" one of the servant girls spoke with a thick African accent. She did know a white skin man that's from South Africa that was born there, a citizen and his language native. He was a good man but he disappeared in the circus. He was like a father figure to her, unlike her own monstrous father that she was grateful that the ghost Edward Mordrake took care of.  
"Oh...why does he have all women?" Faith asks one of the three girls with her, the others left to do their life give job.  
"He loves us like he will after marriage, he picked us to help care for him and his land. Only the men here are butlers and the landscapers, they are never allowed to speak with us. It makes our master jealous" the cute Asian girl with long hair speaks.

They stop before a large door, Faith opens it despite the servants complaints. Inside the room is a large room with rick dark wood furniture and jewelry, wardrobe and many that would make a Victorian girl of upper class happy and pleased. However, it made Faith disappointed, she missed her violin and her own belongings. As well as her friends that she claimed family.  
"Leave me, please. Get me for dinner, okay? " She shuts the door and sluggishly walk over to the bed and stare at it blankly. Faith sat on the squeaky bed, she stares out of the high bedroom windows that stare at the beach. She shuts her eyes, wishes to leave this area for good.  
She takes off the extra clothing leaving only her underwear and crawl under the thick quilts. She shuts her eyes falling asleep as the moon cascades over her frame from the windows.  
Little did she know is that her fate isn't sealed and her future is beginning faster than she realizes and that the fate weavers are drawing up her story.  
The next morning, showed her the seaside down from the beach, they walked across the wood steps and stop at the hot sand. She lets out a heavy sigh as she stares at the ocean peacefully. "Sir-" he cuts her off with a hand in the air, "Ah. am your husband now, Faith. Well..technically. But you will only call me Earnest when we are in private, okay? So now be quiet and enjoy the view. Many girls would wish in your place"  
They wander down the steps to the sand, Faith takes her tight shoes off and walk in the sand. Her husband watches her carefully, he wonders what land she was from. Her upbringing different than his own, that made him become drawn to her. He knew taking her as his own that he would solve all the mysterious he found about her and nobody else can have this rare treasure.  
Faith slowly adjusts to the bright sun on her skin as the seaside graces her with pretty coral colored shells from the ocean. She adjusts her light dress, the lovely hate blocking the sun from completely tanning her moon kissed skin. did keep his promise to bless her with a plenty gifts. He gave her many things, except she didn't feel a thing about him.  
"Umm...Earnest. Do you wonder why we have so much disease in London?" she asks him, wondering what he thinks.  
He tilts his head over to her, reading her expressions carefully. "What do you think, Faith? After all, my answer will not fulfill your curiosity" She shuts her eyes briefly, she takes a seat on the hot sand and watch him skeptically. "It's the excrement from the animals and us humans. We allow our filth to fill our streets and the animals. The toilet houses we have carries heavy bacteria that will kill us all...the little children working is horrible and their death is making things worse for society...but that's off topic. So...uh...we need to get plumbing and...-" she was about to continue until he cuts her off with him sitting next to her with her lace umbrella blocking the sun in hand.  
"I see that you are quite keen on learning things, why is it that you don't act like the other women that bow at my feet?"  
She shrugs beginning to see the good side of him, she feels the smile tug at her lips. "What is the point of having stupid people. We all are humans, equals. Without men we woman cannot reproduce, without us you men cannot have any heirs. Without love we all wouldn't learn to feel the greatest emotion in the world, it's more than money"  
He raises his eyebrow at her, her words burning in his mind deeply. "I see..."  
He knew who would be a better match for her and he gets up to leave to his house, he begins to change his plans. There will be no wedding and he will get a ball to have her find a husband worth her specialty. He wondered what and why he had a change of heart.

translations: koukli mou (Greek): My doll  
my white pearls of the ocean:lef̱ká margaritária mou ston o̱keanó  
my darling:agápi̱ mou


End file.
